


The Void

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Before the Shadow Realm, Most characters tagged are heard not seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: The aftermath of what happened when Magica “destroyed” Lena during the Shadow War
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 24





	The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The last thing she remembered was hearing screams. Nothing but screaming. First it was somebody else. Then she was screaming.

A flash of light came toward her which sent her to the place she resides now.

Nowhere with nothing but the cold darkness.

Lena reached for something. For anything. Again, nothing. She began to panic. After realizing she could run through the endless void, it made her think she still had a body. Her fingers attempted to feel the sleeve of her sweater but the unnerving sensation sent chills up her spine. Coming to the conclusion she was somewhere in between having a physical body and her shadow form was oddly reassuring that she was still alive to some extent. She sighed.

She stopped to catch her breath. That's when the faint whispers started. The more she listened, trying to make out who they belonged to and what they were saying, Except Lena couldn't remember anything. Of course she remembered having a task to accomplish and various people she had dealt with but it was all fuzzy.

Closing her eyes, she did her best to think of what exactly happened before she entered the void. There was a lot of... coins everywhere, people were running for their lives, the unfriendly laughter of someone she had grown to despise.

Just like that, Magica's laughter echoed around her until it rang in the ears she once had. Lena cringed as she uselessly tried to cover them. "Shut up! Shut up!", she screamed. “SHUT UP!”

It stopped.

Lena shook. Years and years of her aunt's abuse came back to her.

The whispers came back as well. They continued to get louder and louder. The more she listened, it was clear these were comforting.

At first all the numerous voices were talking over each other. Now they came one at a time. Each talking directly to Lena. Each taking a moment for her to recall what they were saying. She lessened her breathing.

_"...hi...I'm Web..." ___

__Her eyes widened. That voice. She knew that voice._ _

_"...hugs are like whatever or..." ___

____

____Lena took a step forward in no particular direction. All she knew was that she wanted to figure out who the girl was that she once knew._ _ _ _

____

_"...made us matching friendship bracel..." ___

____

______There was a tense feeling of something being wrapped around her wrist. A light feeling. She remembered a small colored object._ _ _ _ _ _

____

_"...like I would ditch you..." ___

____

________So close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_"...friends, you beautiful idiot... I don't care what y..." ___

____

__________It hit her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________"Webby!", Lena shouted as she took random steps in different directions. How could she forget her best friend? Webby's smiling face along with the intensity of how pink her bow was shaped itself in Lena's mind. She looked around thinking Webby would appear in front of her. But no. Her voice was the only thing she held onto. "WEBBY?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_"...Lena...you...angel..."_

____

___________"Webby! I can't find you!" She frantically searched, refusing even just for a moment to believe she was stuck in the void. Lena yearned for nothing more than one of Webby's unnecessarily tight hugs. They had become a comfort for her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

There was another familiar voice. _"...you are my new favorite..." _This one was vague. It belonged to a boy. What was his name? Lena wracked her brain. What was it? The green one.__

____

____

____

_____________Weren’t there two more like him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_"...tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties..." _This one was also different but it rang just as clear as Webby's did.__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_"...ye...traitor...”_

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_________________Lena allowed the word to repeat itself over and over and over again. It was harshly directed at her but she didn't let it stop her from realizing it was the voice of someone who wanted to help her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

__

_"...get my family back and you'll have a place in it...”_

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___________________That did it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___________________Lena would have begun crying if she could. "Scrooge!", she screamed. She returned to wandering aimlessly trying to find the people she had come to love that cared about her. Scrooge's kind smile was fresh in her mind. So fresh she dared reach out as though he were right in front of her; his voice was so close. "Scrooge?! Where are you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___________________The longer she pictured Webby and Scrooge in her mind, the more Lena smiled. These were the two people who meant something to her. They offered her things she never thought she'd ever have. Webby gave her friendship. Scrooge promised a home and a family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

___________________The positive emotions rushed through Lena. It warmed her down to her very core._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_“huh... I guess she really was my best friend...”_

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_____________________She was happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _


End file.
